When Will I See You Again
by markab
Summary: Complete AU. The First World War has been raging for 3 long years. Nurse Molly Dawes has had no real dealing with any of the soldiers until now. Crap Summery, but I think everybody struggles with it! Please Read and Review. **SO SORRY TO THOSE FEW AND NOT THE MASS WHO HATE MY WRITING - STORY ABANDONED THANKS FOR READING WHAT THERE WAS OF IT! ** COMPLETED.


_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's characters, they belong to the BBC.**_

_**Some lovely reviews again. Thank you. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.**_

_**XXXX**_

_**A LONDON HOSPITAL 1917**_

"He's totally lost it him...they've just brought him in with the rest of them! Soldiers all of 'em Molls...they should be in the field hospital, not clogging up this place"

Molly sat at the table as the cool summer breeze wofted in through the open window, she screwed her face up at her.

"Blimey Mary are you that nasty...these guys have been fighting for our country..."

Mary stood up and looked down at her, "and look at the state of them...shell shock, that's what they call it Molls - makes 'em go mad it dies"

Molly stood and went to the sink and used the pump to fill the porcelain sink, "I know wot it is with you...you haven't got anybody out there Mary...my Dads out there somewhere...and I hope he comes back alive, I do"

"Well, this private I'm on about...Smith his name is...he's talking and babbling all sorts him...if you wanna go treat him...you do that...I'm 'ere for the civvies me..."

Molly rolled her eyes as she watched Mary walk away up the corridor that was awash with iron bed frames and soiled sheets on the floor.

Sister Turner came forward, her headdress seemed to have a life of its own, "You girl...clean up this corridor at once, I've never seen anything like it!"

She was pointing to the bed sheets. Molly sprang into action and was on her hands and knees clearing it up and folding the sheets...some were covered in blood.

She stared at it on her hands and then looked up to see Private Smith muttering and moaning in the bed a little way to the side of her. He was bandaged up a good'en.

Molly stood up and quickly wiped her hands in one of the sheets and went over to him, "Can I do anyfink for ya? Are you alright?"

Private Smith looked her way, then suddenly, he grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go, "Oi! Get off Me!"

Sister Turner was immediately marching over, her long ankle length dress covered by the white apron, "What is occurring over here? Miss Dawes, I have clearly instructed you to clean up this walk way...will you please do as you are told girl!"

Molly was in a dither, and waved her hand out to the patient, "But he was sprouting on and on and muttering...I fought he might be in pain orsomefink"

"If he is in pain, we fetch the doctor and he is extremely busy...now I will NOT tell you again girl..."

Molly huffed inside herself but tried to look respectful. She went and cleared up the sheets, Mary came by and smirked at her. Mary was a right bitch...she was the laziest nurse ever but was the sort of girl to get away with it.

Whilst finishing up, Molly could hear Sister Turner walk up the corridor, she was talking to someone. Fearing she might be told off again, she went and looked busy cleaning medical utensils at the sink, she turned her head to see her superior with an Army captain. He was smarter than most because of his higher rank, but he was the most dashing thing ever...and he was looking directly at the private in the bed.

The Army Captain went over to the younger man in the bed and looked over at her with a curt expression, "You girl...come and change this dressing, it's a complete disgrace..."

Molly let the utensils fall into the sink with a clatter and hurried over and grabbed the fresh dressings on the side...it was Mary who did this and now she was going to get the blame.

Private Smith was moaning as she cleaned up the wound and changed the dressing on his forehead.

The Captain watched her in silence and then turned as Sister Turner came to his side, "As you can see Captain James your men here are ina lot more of an acceptable state then when they first arrived here..."

The Captain clutched his cap and turned to her, "You call this acceptable...this place is a complete shambles..."

Molly cleared her throat and it came out as barely a whisper, "We do our best sir..."

"Then your best isn't good enough, is it!"

Molly looked up to the Captain, he his face was angry, "This poor boy had a brother...a twin and he died in the trenches...are you going to let him die...?"

"No sir"

"Good...I'll hold you to that nurse"

Sister Turner looked at Molly, "Go about your business Dawes...I'll take over here"

Molly's heart was doing the clappers, she turned back to see the Captain looking after her with his brown eyes, then they were back to the soldier.

He certainly was dashing. He was a real gent.

Wouldn't look at a poor scruffy looking mare like her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hi...I said I wouldn't write no more for Our Girl...but this is Our Girl with a WW1 twist. **_

_**I thought it might be different...is anyone interested in more of this?**_

_**EDIT: Story abandoned, I knew I should have stayed away - OG fanfic is full of snakes (There are those who are not, you know who you are) But that's it from me - I will also be deleting all my OG stories in due course. GOODBYE.**_


End file.
